RWBY volume 7 transcript idea
by ShinigamiHuntsman
Summary: My vision of RWBY volume 7.
1. Chapter 1

Before executing the plan

Yang was about to go outside, but stopped at the door.

"Welp, see you Rubes and dad." says Yang.

"Have fun Firecracker." says Taiyang.

"Yeah sis."

As soon as Yang walks outside, the whole place turns demonic, the sky is red, grass is brown, Yang is standing there wondering what's happening. When Yang turns back, her house seems to have disappeared. Yang looks and someone seems to be there. He seems like a dead person. Yang steps back and falls down.

"Yang," says the guy in a distorted demonic voice"Why?"

"I... I..." Yang stutters in sadness.

"WHY?!" the guy yells.

Yang wakes up, it was a dream. Everybody is sleeping, getting ready to execute the plan. Yang got up, went to her bag and got out a case of sorts. She went to the toilet, opened the case and begins to pray for someone. The person seems like someone who Yang knew. Yang then cries.

"I'm so sorry. I was so weak."

After the attack

The team don't know what to say to the Airships.

"No response, you will have to land and put in jail." says the person on the radio.

"We have no choice, we have to land." says Qrow.

"Yeah." says Maria. They hear a noise upstairs.

"What the..." Qrow wonders, then suddenly the window next to him breaks and he's thrown out.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby yells. A soldier looking character kicks them both. He has a very military realistic looking suit and right metal arm. The guy blocks Jaune's attack with his robotic arm and knocks him out with one punch. He proceeds to knee Weiss in the face, knocking out her aura with one strike. He then gets out a hand pistol ad shoots at the controls, proceeding to kick the cargo bay door to get out.

"Hang on!" says Maria as everyone hangs on. The ship makes a crash landing at the landing pad. The guy then appears into the wrekage and goes to pick up Weiss, carrying her to a car. Once Weiss is inside the car, the guy drives away. Yang gets up and spots the car, with Weiss inside.

"No you don't!" Yang goes to chase it. She spots an Atlas soldier on a motorcycle "Can I borrow that?" Yang runs to him and asks.

"Freeze!" the soldier on the bike gets a pistol and shoots at Yang. Yang blocks them her gauntlet. Once Yang got close, she did a drop kick to the soldier, knocking him off the bike as well as knocking him out. Yang then got on the bike and drives away

"Sorry!" says Yang. Qrow gets up.

"Yang!" Qrow yells but Yang is too far now "Crap." Qrow takes a sip of his bottle "Now, I have to get everyone to a place." Maria then recovers.

"What did I miss?" Maria asks.

Yang is chasing down the car that the guy is in. The guy looks at his rear view mirror and spots Yang. He looks back and shoots at her. Yang is dodging them and she got on the side walk. The guy stopped firing and got in a tunnel. Yang tries to follow and succeeds. The tunnel thankfully has little to no cars by, good for Yang so she doesn't have to worry about slowing down, but bad because the guy is still ahead of her. They got out of the tunnel, the guy goes faster and so does Yang. Yang then notices a few buttons, she presses one that looks like a few machine guns. Machine guns appeared on the sides, Yang presses the triggers at the handles and they fire. The guy notices it and tries to avoid, but Yang is keeping up pretty well. Yang realizes that she could also hurt Weiss in the process, so she stops firing and deactivates the machine gun.

"Dammit." says Yang. Yang continues the chase against the guy. The guy takes a turn, which Yang follows. When Yang turned she noticed that he seemingly disappeared, she checked everywhere "Where is he?" Yang continues driving. Yang looked back to check if he's now chasing her, nothing. She looks forward and remembers the time when Adam cut off her arm, then out of nowhere, the car appears in front of Yang, knocking her off the bike. Yang can barely get up and sees the car going away, she does get up and tries to chase it, but the car is long gone now. Yang now gets her scroll and calls Qrow.

"Yang?" says Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow!" says Yang.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" says Qrow in a worried voice.

"I'm kinda alright." says Yang "I may need help."

"Stay there, I'm coming." says Qrow and Yang ends the chat, then just stands there.

Flashback to a few years back

Yang is playing Jump Force. At one point, Taiyang enters.

"Hey, Cy arrived." says Tailing.

"Great!" says Yang. Cy then enters.

"Hey Yang." Cy responds. Yang is happy with Cy there "What you playing?"

"Jump Force." Yang responds "Wanna play it?"

"Dibs on Ichigo, my waifu on Bleach Rukia and Deku." says Cy.

"My husband Zoro, Vegeta and Renji." says Yang and they both begin to play. They both are having fun, sharing laughs, joking, making puns, and Cy singing with Yang chuckling.

Present time

To Weiss

Weiss wakes up. She seems to have trouble recognizing the room at first, but then she realizes that she's in her room. Weiss then remembers what happened and is worried about her friends.

"Oh my God, are they okay?!" says Weiss to herself out loud. The door opened, showing Jacques.

"Hey Weiss." says Jacques.

"Hey dad." says Weiss, not happy to see him again "Are my friends okay?" Jacques sighs.

"I'm sorry to say it, but... Your friends are horribly injured in that battle. They will be in the hospital for..." says Jacques.

"How long?!" Weiss shouts out in a worried tone.

"Several months." says Jacques. Once Weiss head it, she fell on her knees in shock "I'll leave you alone." Jacques then leaves Weiss' room. Weiss is in shock.

At Cinder and Neo

Cinder and Neo are still flying. They reached Atlas but they notice that its too well defended.

"Damn, we need to hide somewhere." Neo is pointing somewhere, Cinder looks and sees that its a cave "Great idea Neo. Let's go." they then go down there. They then hide the ship and go into the cave "We need to think of a plan in order to enter this place unnoticed."

Back at Argus

A hand appears in a river bank, then it shows Adam. He's panting from the fight he had against Yang and Blake.

"What was I thinking?" Adam asks himself. He gets up and walks away

The end

What did you guys think? Tell me in the comments about what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

To the team in a hidden house

Everyone is hurt very badly, what we see is Nora and Ren are sitting together on a couch and are patched up, Ruby's taking care of Oscar's wound, Blake is helping Jaune with his wounds, Maria is helping Ruby. There is a knock, Blake stands up and responds. Its Qrow with Yang.

"Yang!" says Ruby and she runs to them "Are you okay? Where's Weiss?"

"I'm okay, thanks you two." Yang walks to another couch and sits down "No, that guy got away with Weiss."

"My question right now is who was that guy?" Jaune wonders as Blake continues treating his wounds. The team then reflects on their fight.

"Uncle Qrow. Do you know him?" Ruby asks.

"No, I don't recognize these guys, assuming that it is a unit." says Qrow.

"Worse, why did he attack his own soldiers, assuming that guy works with Atlas." says Yang.

"What we do know, is that we need to find Weiss." says Jaune.

"Maybe we should wait?" says Oscar.

"No, wherever that guy took Weiss she must be in danger. That guy was completely dangerous." says Yang.

"I know. Maybe we can ask two people of Atlas." says Blake.

"You mean..." says Ren.

"General Ironwood and Winter Schnee, they might have some answers." says Qrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" says Oscar.

"We have to. We need to know where Weiss is." says Ruby.

"So you guys say that Ironwood and Winter may know something?" says Nora.

"Basically." says Qrow "But we need a plan." They see the TV that Ironwood and Winter are in public talking about something.

"I have an idea." says Yang "This may be a stupid one."

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"What if we captured them?" says Yang and everyone is surprised.

"Yang, you do know what you said." says Jaune.

"Do you have a better plan?" Yang asks and Jaune has no response.

"Okay, lets discuss what will happen." says Jaune.

Else where

There is a cloaked figure who just payed for some tea. He looks at his scroll and he seemed to have gotten a text. Once he finished his tea, he got his bag and walked. He entered a dark alley and opened a door, entering a room. Once inside he opens the bag and reveals a mask. The mask is the same as of the guy who attacked RWBY, JNR, Oscar, Qrow and Maria, and kidnapped Weiss.

With Ironwood and Winter

Ironwood and Winter are going through a whole crowd of people to enter their limo with two Atlas soldiers with them. Once in, the limo drives of.

"What now?" Winter asks.

"We must talk to Cordovin about that Grimm attack at Argus." says Ironwood. The limo goes from the opposite direction.

"Um... driver? If you're new, you're going the wrong way." says Winter and they enter a garage house of a sorts.

"No, but you do know him." says the driver and its revealed to be Qrow, the two Atlas soldiers are shown to be Yang and Blake.

"What are you all doing here?" Ironwood asks.

"We have to talk about something." says Qrow.

"Make it fast." says Winter.

"Oh I will." says Qrow to Winter and she secretly blushes.

"Anyway, assuming you two are done doing that, let us show you guys something." says Yang and Blake hands them a tablet with a video. Winter plays the video and its shows the footage of their fight against that guy "Do you guys know him?"

"No, we don't have a unit like this, even then NO one is like... this good. Plus why would he attack his own?" says Winter.

"Where is Weiss as well?" Yang asks.

"Wait what?!" Winter asks.

"This guy also kidnapped Weiss. And we don't know where she is, so if you do know. Tell us now." says Blake.

"Okay okay, we have been hunting someone similar to him for awhile." says Ironwood and they get a tablet to show a video of their own. Yang plays it and its a footage of 5 White Fang soldiers about to steal dust, the door then opens and they get into a shootout. After awhile they are all down and a guy appears, he seems to wear a similar suit to the guy RWBY, JNR, Oscar, Qrow and Mario fought, except there are clear differences.

"What?" Yang wonders.

"Yeah, it happened like last year." says Winter.

"Do you think there seems to be an army of them?" Blake asks.

"It could be." says Ironwood.

"We might have to work together." says Yang.

"What?" Ironwood wonders "Work together?"

"We have to general." says Qrow.

"Yes sir, we have to." says Winter and Ironwood sighs.

"After this, if I'm willing not to... you all have to testify for what you did at Argus." says Ironwood.

"Deal." says Yang.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

RBY, JNR and Oscar are at the mess hall, eating and discussing at what they can do.

"Okay, so we have to rescue Weiss and try to find out who are those guys." says Yang.

"That's the plan." says Jaune "Better since we are with Atlas."

"But we know we can't just sit down and do nothing." says Oscar.

"Oscar is right, we all have to train in order to be ready." says Ruby.

"I think you two mean you all and Jaune" says Yang.

"Hey!" says Ruby.

"Anyway, all joke attempts aside, let's see what will happen for now." says Jaune.

"Right, you all, except Blake, have to workout and train for our next encounter with that guy... we need a name for him." says Ruby.

"We'll think of one." says Yang.

"But now, why not me?" Blake asks.

"You need a new weapon." says Ruby.

"No I don't." says Blake.

"Are you going to fight him with... that?" Ruby asks and Blake leaves to get materials for her weapon.

Time skip to the training room

Yang is in her training clothes and then begins to punch a punching bag. She then at one point looks at a ring.

Flashback

Yang in the age of 8, is punching a punching bag and she hears Cy sparring with a guy.

After awhile

Cy and Yang are now walking out of their local gym.

"So Yang." says Cy "What are you going to do in the future? When you become a huntress."

"Oh, I want to travel around and take on challenges, as well as help people."

"Woah, me too."

"What a coincidence."

"Yeah. If you want we can travel together as best friends."

"Sure thing. Just your presence makes it more fun."

"I think you were talking about yourself."

"Us both. Okay?"

"Okay. Want to get a bite to eat?"

"Let's. And we can also play in that arcade place."

"Sure... I'll beat you in Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat."

"Yeah right. I'll win with a YANG."

"Don't make me CY."

"CHAN not make me laugh."

"You XIAO not win."

"Can you even last LONG?"

They continue this until they get soda and some popcorn, then go around the arcade.

"Alright, where is Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat?" says Cy.

"Hey look Cy, you'll love this."

"What is it... YES!"

Its a Bleach arcade. Cy then begins to play and he's clearly having fun.

"You are such a Bleach fanboy." says Yang.

"I sure am. Let's begin." Cy and Yang play the game. After awhile, Cy won "Yes!" Cy begins to do a pretty goofy victory dance whilst singing Bleach's Number One.

Yang in thought: That dance is goofy as hell, but it's so cute to see him dance like that.

After awhile

Cy and Yang get out of the arcade.

"That was so much fun." says Cy.

"Yeah. Welp, I'm hungry now."

"Me too. Let's eat there."

Cy points at a Japanese restaurant.

"Sure thing." says Yang and they go there. After awhile, Cy and Yang finish eating.

"Great food." says Yang.

"Sure was."

"How can you eat that much though?"

"I can say the same for you."

"True..." Yang gets a text from her dad, saying she has to get back home now "Aw, I have to go now."

"Can I accompany you?"

"Sure thing." Cy and Yang walk together back to Yang's house. Once they reach it.

"Here you are Yang."

"Yeah... wanna do that more often?"

"Sure. What time?"

"How about 8 am tomorrow?"

"Sounds great. Bye."

"Bye." Yang enters her house and Cy leaves.

Present time

Yang sighs as she still looks at the ring.

"YANG! LET'S SPAR!" Nora yells at Yang as Yang snaps back to reality.

"You're on!" Yang responds.

"This will be dangerous." says Jaune.

"Sure thing Jaune... sure thing." says Ruby and agreeing. They are correct in their words as Yang and Nora are almost clearly destroying the ring, due to their incredible strength. After awhile Yang wins.

"Yes!" Yang says in a victory cheer "I win. I win. I win."

"We're even." says Nora.

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah right."

"If you want, since I'm nice and kind, round 2?"

"Sure thing."

"NO GOD! NO GOD PLEASE NO!" Ruby yells.

"Ruby..." says Nora.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ruby yells.

"Yeah, you two... made enough damage as it is." says Jaune.

"Whops." says Yang.

"Whopsie." says Nora.

"But what about you two? You two should be training." says Yang.

"We don't need training." says Ruby.]

"Yeah." Jaune agrees.

"Alright, enter the ring." says Yang.

"Please don't go 100%."says Ruby.

"I won't have to... maybe 1% effort." says Yang. Ruby and Jaune enter the ring "Are you two ready?" Ruby and Jaune charge to punch Yang. Yang just puts her foot at Jaune's way and he trips and Yang then stops Ruby with a hand. As Ruby tries to punch Yang, Yang is just standing there yawning "Let's end this." Yang steps out of the way and Ruby falls down.

"That's not fair." says Ruby.

"And it isn't with that guy. So we have to train a lot." says Yang.

"Woah, you're pretty series about trying to save Weiss." says Jaune.

"She is my friend, but also I just want to payback that guy for making me look a fool." says Yang.

"Me too!" says Ruby.

"Sadly Ruby and Jaune, you two won't get anywhere with these hand to hand capacities, its more than your... scythe and standard sword. Which, I ask Jaune, why didn't you put in a gun yet?" Yang asks.

"Yeah, it would be a great opportunity to include a gun... but which one?" Jaune thinks.

"Oh, there is a shotgun..." says Ruby about to geek out.

"Ruby not yet, you can explain to him later." says Yang.

"Aw... fine sis." Ruby then pouts.

"Hey guys, I'll be back before lunch." says Blake.

"Okay Blake. See ya." says Ruby and Blake leaves.

Time skip and with Blake

Blake is back to wearing her bow and is walking to what is said to be the best store in Atlas.

"So I thankfully still have my list of weapons that I need, so let me see." Blake looks at the list "According to Winter, the store should have all of this." Blake continues walking and at one point hears grunting and beating noises at a dark alley, she looks and sees a Faunus boy getting beat up by 3 people from Atlas "I should do something about this." Blake walks to them "hey! Leave him alone!"

"Hey, this dirty animal deserves to die, leave whilst you can." says one of the guys.

"Hey look she's sexy." says another.

"Right, let's use her."

"We should." says the first guy. One of them walks to Blake and is about to lick her cheek, but the guy then feels pain and yells. Blake punched him in the nuts.

"Why you bitch!" says one of the guys. Blake does a judo throw at one of them and jabs the next guy.

"Let's get out of here!" says one of the guys and they all ran away.

"That person is an idiot." says another guy and they are gone now.

"Thanks miss." says the faunus.

"Anytime. You should get out of here whilst you can. Mind if I suggest you go to Menagerie? Its all faunus and you will be safe there." and the faunus boy nods. After awhile, Blake sneaks the faunus boy into an airship and says where he should go to get to Menagerie.

Time skip to the store

Blake reaches the store and enters.

"Hello miss. What do you want?" the store guy asks.

"I'm looking for something like these." says Blake and hands the guy the list.

"I see. Let me accompany you." says the guy and he accompanies Blake to the place for the stuff. Someone then enters, he has a brown jacket and you can't see his face.

"Here you are." says the guy and shows Blake the things she wants.

"Thanks." says Blake.

"Anytime." the guy then leaves. Blake is getting the stuff and the brown jacket guy is sometimes seen, seemingly following her like a stalker.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Adam reaches an abandoned village. It looks like it was under a Grimm attack. Adam then enters one of the houses.

Adam in thought: Where is the First Aid Kit?

Adam goes around the house and finds a First Aid Kit and patches up his injuries.

Adam in thought: Alright, I need to get back to the White Fang... wait, I'm near Atlas, I can save those other faunuses.

Adam then hears some screams and beatings outside. He looks through the window and sees three humans beating a girl faunus. Adam then looks for a hammer. Adam then finds a hammer and goes to the place with the three humans and the girl faunus. The 3 humans then knock out the faunus.

"Alright, let's kill this disgusting animal whilst she's down." says one of the humans. As they were about to kill the girl.

"Hey! Leave her." says Adam and the humans look at him.

"Another faunus." says one of the other humans

"But look, he has the Schnee branding. You know what that means."

"We're gonna get stupid rich." the humans walk towards Adam.

Back to Blake

Blake walks out of the shop with a bag that has the materials for her weapon. The guy with the brown jacket is following her. Blake looks back and she feels disturbed from the guy following her. Blake sees a dark alley and goes there. The guy follows her. After taking a turn, Blake has the guy on a choke hold.

"Listen up, stop following me." says Blake and the guy elbows her in the stomach and gets out of the choke hold, she also dropped the bag carrying her buyings. Blake recovers from the attack. Blake then takes off the guy's hood and its the guy that attacked her.

Blake in thought: Oh my Oum, its him.

Blake is in shock. The guy throws a few attacks at Blake. Blake is blocking and dodging them. The guy then does a side kick at Blake and sends her to a wall. The guy then throws a powerful punch, Blake does dodge, lucky for her because that punch was so powerful that it went through a wall. Blake did a few pressure points attacks on the guy, but the guy is able to resist those attacks. Once the guy got his hand out of the wall, he hits Blake in the face, causing a big bruise at Blake's cheek, and the bruise is also bleeding hard. Blake then falls down next to a door.

Blake in thought: I need to escape.

Blake then goes though the door and falls down a bunch of steps. A hand appears and picks up the bag that Blake dropped.

Blake is now at an abandoned subway station. She is trying to run away as the guy is chasing her like a psychotic killer. He then catches up to Blake and grabs her by the hair. As he pulls it back, Blake screams in terror. The guy then gets out a knife and is about to kill Blake, and Blake sees her life flash before her eyes, she never thought she would die like this. They then hear a step. The guy kets go of Blake and she falls down. The guy then gets his pistol and shoots at the shadowy figure. The Shadowy figure seemingly countered it.

Blake: What the? That was fast, I couldn't see his movement.

Back to Adam

Adam killed those guys and brought the girl inside the house that he was in. The girl wakes up. She then jumps scared.

"Calm down, we're both Faunuses."

"Sorry, didn't notice the horns." says the girl.

"Its alright."

"You're hurt." there is a cut on Adam's chest.

"I'm fine, its nothing."

"No, that's not fine, you're hurt." the girl then goes to patch it up. Adam does let her.

"Thanks." says Adam when the girl finished.

"Its alright. Why are you here?"

"I just want to save some friends."

"From the Schnee?" Adam nods "I see."

"Hey, go to Menagerie, its very peaceful and its all Faunus."

"Really? Where is it?" Adam gets a map to show her the way "I see."

"Let me help you get there."

Back to Blake

"Hi there. I'm Riley LockHeart, remember that name." says the shadowy figure known as Riley. The guy gets out two pistols, and Riley gets his two swords. The guy then rapidly fires at Riley. Riley either avoids the shots, blocks the bullets or cuts them with his swords, as he charges towards the guy. Once Riley got in range his swings his swords down wards at the guy. The guy avoids them and continues shooting, as Riley rapidly blocks them. Riley is now moving so fast that, in Blake's perspective, he leave after images of his movements. Riley at one point then does a wave of fire at the guy, and he did it in a position the guy couldn't predict. The guy, at the last nano second, was able to dodge it then fires some more, but this time with his machine gun. At blazing speeds, Riley blocked all of them, then one of his swords turned into a machine gun and fired at the guy. The guy then kicks the ground and a few rocks fly up, some of them blocking the bullets for him, and he cuts the others with a sword of his own. As the guy charges at Riley, blocking the bullets in the process, Blake jump kicks the guy and Riley stopped firing.

"Let me help you, Riley." says Blake and Riley passes the sword.

"What's your name?"

"Blake Belladonna." the guy gets up and they are all ready to fight. Blake charges in and Riley fires at the guy to distract him. The guy blocks the bullets and counters an attack from Blake. Blake then does a forward slash and a rapid combo. Blake then uses shadow clone to avoid one of the guy's attacks. Riley then appears and, along side Blake, does a combo of his own. They both overwhelm the guy, but he does a quick punch at Riley then overwhelms Blake with a combo of his own. Blake tries to escape with shadow clone, but the guy always catches up to her. Riley appears and traps the guy in a circle of fire.

"We have to go Blake, he's too much for the both of us." says Riley and they both run away.

To Atlas

Blake and Riley reach the airship with the everyone.

"Guys! We were attacked!" says Blake.

"Who is he?" Ruby asks.

"Its okay, he helped me."

"Alright." says Yang.

"Yang, Ruby and Blake! Come to the control room! The general wants to show you all something." says a soldier and Yang, Ruby and Blake do so.

To the control room

"Oh hey you three. I want to give you all a mission." says Ironwood.

"What is it?" Yang asks.

"Here." Ironwood shows a few video clips of 5 people in a opera of a sorts, and they are all shown to be like the guy.

"Wait, you mean..." says Blake.

"Yeah. We want you guys to find him." says Ironwood.

"Why can't you send your own men?" Ruby asks.

"Honestly, we don't have any soldier that is on their level, you guys are like the only ones who would last the longest against them, plus we don't have a spy class, and you all have someone who was a spy." says Ironwood.

"We can do it." says Ruby.

"Okay, I'll teach you both." says Blake.

"But Yang, I need a favor from you." says Ironwood.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to a meeting and I may need you to be my secretary."

"Alright, I can do that."

The end


	5. Chapter 5

Yang is walking around the local Atlas shopping mall.

"Okay, I got what I need but where do..." says Yang to herself then she bumps into a girl "Hey. Watch where you're going... Paige?" its Paige. Paige is a 16 year old girl, she has platinum blonde hair, green eyes, white skin.

"Yang!" says Paige and they both hug.

"Hey Yang." says a guy.

"Hey Justin." Yang responds. Justin is around the same height as Yang, he has brown hair with black tips, brown eyes and has white skin.

"Its been awhile, since..." Paige looks down and Justin places his hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." says Yang "Since that."

"Sorry." says Paige.

"Its cool." Yang responds and a tear drops.

"What brings you here?" Justin asks and he seemingly also has a sad face.

"Oh, I'm looking for some secretary like clothes." Yang responds.

"Let me help you." Paige takes Yang to a clothing shop.

*Cue montage of Paige and Yang testing clothes for Yang until Yang looks perfect. During that, Yang is sometimes seen with being a little sad*

"See you later Yang." says Justin to Yang.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again." says Paige.

"I agree on that." says Yang. Yang gives Paige a hug and fist bumps Justin.

Time skip to the Schnee Family Mansion

Yang and Ironwood arrived at the Schnee Family Mansion. After awhile, they arrive at Jacques' office. Ironwood knocks on the door.

"Come in!" says Jacques, Yang and Ironwood then enter "General, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here? And who is this?"

"Its something we have to talk about." Ironwood responds "And this is Ms. Charie."

"Hi, nice to meet you." says Yang and shakes Jacques' hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Charie." says Jacques "Please, sit down." Ironwood and Yang sit down "What is it about?" Jacques sit down.

"We have to talk about this." says Ironwood and Yang shows a video on a tablet of the guy and some grunt level looking guys.

"I see." says Jacques.

"He also kidnapped Weiss. Do you know where she could be." says Yang.

"Yeah, I heard, I hope my daughter is okay." says Jacques.

"We think they could be a small group of White Fang members." says Ironwood.

"I have my own private security." says Jacques. He presses a button and a guy appears.

"What is it sir?" says a guy entering. He wears special armor.

"As you see, I have my own personal body guard." says Jacques.

"Interesting." Ironwood responds. The body guard leaves.

"Anyway Ironwood, I am the one who wanted this meeting because here is the problem." Jacques explains "I am worried about the Atlas Military's capability to defend this city. I mean, how will any of you defend this city when a few teenagers, an old lady and one adult were enough to pass? S I demand higher levels of security." Yang slams her hand on the desk.

"You want to restrict freedoms?! Like when you took away Weiss' freedom?! She was there at Beacon protecting her friends! Where were you?! Speaking of which, after an incident at a party, she just vanished and suddenly she is no longer the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! I don't think she did that of her own freewill! Don't even get me started with your Faunus discrimination!" Yang rants about Jacques.

"Ms. Charie! Sit down." says Ironwood.

"Right, sorry." Yang responds.

"We will double our effort." says Ironwood "It was nice having this meeting."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Ms. Charie." says Jacques to Yang.

"It was nice meeting you too Mr. Schnee. Sorry." says Yang.

"Its alright." Jacques responds, as Yang and Ironwood leave. Yang and Ironwood are now alone walking back to the car

"I got this weird vibe." says Yang.

"What is it?" Ironwood asks.

"Could Jacques be the one who kidnapped Weiss?" says Yang and Ironwood has this 'are you crazy' look.

"Yang, Jacques is her father, why would he kidnap her?" Yang has no response "Exactly. We work on evidence, not statements." they continue their walk back.

During the ride back to the base

Yang notices a kid being bullied at school.

Flashback

Yang is walking alone but then gets surprised attacked by 4 of the local school bullies.

"Look at her, she's not a tough girl." says one of the bullies.

"Yeah, shouldn't her parents be badasses?" says the other bully.

"No wonder she almost died when she was a kid." says another.

"At least they had a great life, compared to your family." says Yang.

"What?!" says one of them and he was about to punch Yang but then he gets punched away. Its Cy.

"Cy?" Yang wonders.

"Hey Yang." says Cy and he looks at the bullies with a death glare "Who do you guys think you are bullying her?!"

"Why should you care?" says one of the bullies and he gets slammed into the ground by Cy. Yang is seemingly having dreamy eyes on Cy.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND, and you bullying a girl is WRONG!" Cy responds angrily and threatening tone.

"Woah, he's brutal!" says a bully with a very scared tone to his voice, the other has a 'I popped' face and the last is too scared to even move.

"Mind if I ask, what school is this?" Cy asks.

"A... A... A Pre School for Huntsmen and Huntresses." one of the bullies responds and Cy kicks him in the face.

"CORRECT!" says Cy as he kicked the guy in the face "Next question, what does this school teach?"

"C... Combat and entering other academies." says the last bully standing.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the bully cowers in fear "And what you did isn't huntsman material with bullying, if you want to be a huntsman you need to do what they do." Cy then grabs the bully by the collar of his shirt "Now, if I see you bully her again, you will see a patch of flowers waiting for you! YOU UNDERSTAND!" the bullies all nod and run away in fear.

They then got out of sight "There, that better teach them. You okay Yang?" Cy hands her his hand.

"Thanks Cy." says Yang. She accepts it and gets up, then hugs him "Thank you Cy, thank you." Cy then hugs back and Yang just blushes a bit.

"Its okay Yang, I will always be here for you."

"If it wasn't for you..." Cy breaks the hug and is hiding his blush that no one would notice upon seeing it for the first time.

"Yang, you're my friend, I will always protect my friends no matter what."

"Yeah. Welp, see ya."

"Take care Yang."

Time skip back to Yang's house

Yang is now about to sleep and all that she was thinking about was Cy, how he is cute, strong, so protective, kind.

Yang in thought: Wait... Am I falling in love for him? If so, I hope we can one day be together and be together forever.

Yang then sleeps with a smile.

Present time

Yang then places her hand on her chest, where her heart is, and tries to hold back her crying.

(stop the song)

Time skip back to the base

Yang goes to her dorm and hears a noise behind her. She looks behind her, where the noise came, but there is no one around. Yang goes back to what she's doing. Blake then seemingly gets down from the celling, and she sneaks behind Yang. Blake then grabs Yang in a choke hold. Yang tries to escape but can't.

"Yep, you and Ruby need training." says Blake and lets go of Yang.

"Blake! Why?!" Yang asks.

"Because I need to see if you and Ruby are at least capable to be like spies, but you two clearly aren't, so I'll have to train you two." says Blake.

"Ah... okay... BUT DID YOU HAVE TO DO!?" Yang shouts.

"Maybe." Yang then falls down at the floor.

The end


	6. Chapter 6

Blake and Yang are waiting for Ruby, in the training room. The door opens and Ruby enters.

"Sorry for being late. I got lost." says Ruby coming up with an excuse. Yang and Blake have a "no you didn't" face.

"Alright, I'll teach you two the basics of being stealthy." says Blake.

"Do we look like we need to?" Yang asks.

"Yes. Do you want that surprise to happen to you again?" Blake asks.

"No, you're right." says Yang.

"Anyway, let's begin. First step is for you to take that kitchen knife to assassin someone." Blake explains, and it shows a robot that is the target "the goal is to take the target somewhere without being noticed picking up the knife, killing her, and no one being able to find the body before you escape, not including being found. Let me demonstrate." Blake presses a button and the room is filled with robots acting like normal people. Blake walks to the table that has a knife. She doesn't look suspicious or anything, she even looks clean, and has a cool head through the whole thing. Blake reaches the knife and no one notices her getting the knife. Blake then goes to the target in not a very suspicious way. Blake then places the knife on the target's back and brings it to a secret room. Blake succeeds.

"I see, that should be easy." says Yang. Yang starts and she has WAY too many flaws in her movements.

"Stop Yang!" says Blake and the activity stops.

"What?" Yang asks.

"Where do I begin? Your movement? The way you were looking at your objectives? Where do I begin?" Blake wonders "Everything about you Yang was wrong."

"Hey!" Yang complains.

"Your turn Ruby." says Blake.

"Yipie!" says Ruby excitedly. Ruby starts the activity and Ruby could barely even continue, she seemed nervous, and scared.

"Stop Ruby!" says Blake and stops the activity "Ruby, you clearly seem nervous about all of this. Keep in mind, you can't just be scared, it will effect the objective. So let me teach you how to handle situations without being scared."

*montage of Blake teaching Yang and Ruby how to act in this scenario*

*Yang and Ruby meditating, and Blake is trying to disrupt their focus, succeeding, mostly with Ruby*

*Shows Yang trying to catch Blake off guard but failed*

"Darn!" says Yang as Ruby has a laugh.

With Weiss

Weiss is in her room, with nothing to do, but she is reading. All that she can think of is her friends, she's too worried for them, she misses them. She feels like there is a chain that could break but she doesn't want it to break. She can also just think of all the happy times they spent together. Weiss at one point hears a noise outside, it could be just her, but she's certain she heard a foot step, especially from someone she never heard of, it doesn't seem to be from her dad, or mom, or brother, or even Klein or sister. Feeling suspicious, she decides to investigate, carrying her weapon just to be safe. Weiss is now outside of her room, she looks at the left side, nothing. Now to the right and there seems to be a shadow disappear. Weiss feels scared, but she decides to see who it is. Weiss follows the figure quietly, trying her best not to make a sound. The figure at one point walks past a hallway, but when Weiss reaches there, the figure disappeared, like, poof, he's gone.

Weiss in thought: What? How is it possible? There is no way he could have turned to dust.

"Weiss." Weiss gets jumpy a bit of the scare but its her dad "Why are you up?"

"There was someone here!" says Weiss trying to now explain the situation.

"Okay, go to bed, its late." Jacques replies.

"But father..." Weiss tries to talk again but Jacques interrupts her.

"Why do you always disobey me?! This is what I get after saving you?!" Jacques then takes Weiss by the arms and pushes Weiss into her room, and also confiscating her weapon. Normally, Weiss would get angry or frustrated, but she's wondering who was that shadowy figure.

"Who was that? He seems like someone I know?" Weiss tries to think about it but nothing is passing by her mind.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Yang and Ruby were able to finish the spy objective ready for the opera.

"Yes!" says Yang.

"Great job you two." says Blake.

"Alright. Now we are all ready for the opera. Let's go!" says Ruby.

Time skip to the opera

Yang enters in the opera.

"Welp, Atlas does have a great design." says Yang, over some earbuds, that Blake and Ruby also have.

"You are right, this place looks great. Paintings, the design, everything is amazing." says Ruby.

"You two can fangirl about this place later on." says Blake.

"Do you really think we should be able to find these 5 people in here?" Ruby asks.

"It should be possible." says Yang.

"But we need to keep low profile." Blake then looks at Ruby, almost exaggerating on keeping a low profile "not like that Ruby. Trying too hard."

"Okay." Ruby then walks normally and bumps into Paige.

"Sorry... Ruby?" Paige asks.

"Paige? Justin?" Ruby asks.

"Hey you two. How are you?" Yang asks, as she and Blake arrive where Ruby is at.

"We're great as always. And who is that?" Paige asks about Blake.

"Oh, this is our friend Blake. Blake, this is our friends Paige and Justin." Yang introduces.

"Nice to meet you Blake." Says Paige and Justin nods.

"Nice to meet you too Paige and Justin." Blake responds.

"Oh the opera is almost starting, we've got to go." Says Paige.

"Yeah it is. See you two." Says Yang.

"Bye." Paige responds as everyone goes their separate ways.

In the opera

Yang is at the balcony. As the curtains close and open up again, it first shows two kids arguing.

Yang in thought: Worst day ever.

Flashback

Yang is at swimming pool with her friends, doing some dangerous and fun stuff. It's swimming class, although the teacher isn't present, so the students can do whatever they please.

"Welp, This is so much fun." Says Yang.

"Yeah Yang. You should invite Cy or your boyfriend." Says one of Yang's friends and causes Yang to blush hard, but tries to hide it.

"He's not!" Yang responds and all her friends just giggle.

"But better be do it fast because look." One of Yang's friends points at Cy and Yang gets mad. She notices a girl flirting with Cy. Yang has her semblance on and a dark aura is around her.

"How... Dare..." Yang picks up a beach ball and is ready to throw it. But then she sees Cy leaving the girl... Yang still throws the ball at the girl "okay, I'll invite him."

"Great. Don't worry, we won't flirt with him." Says another friend and Yang blushes hard. She goes to Cy swimming.

"Hey Cy."

"Hey Yang."

"How are you?"

"I'm great. You?"

"I'm good. Would you like to join me and my friends?"

"W... what are... No!" Cy is blushing super hard, mainly because he already heard rumors of him and Yang dating.

"Are..." Yang looks like she's about to cry.

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Great! And just ignore the shippers."

"I will." Cy just really can't help but get a glimpse at Yang's body.

"You're looking." Yang then teases Cy, making emphasis on her boobs and curves "why you're such a pervert."

"I'm sorry!"

After class finished

"Yang, would you like to come over to play Jump Force with me some more? My dad is at a bussiness trip and my mom is making the OST for a Marvel movie." Cy asks.

"Sure thing. What time?" Yang asks.

"How about 19:00?" Cy suggests.

"That will do." Yang responds.

Time skip to 19:00

Cy is waiting for Yang. The door bell rings. Cy opens the door and its Yang holding a bag.

"Hey Yang."

"Hey Cy."

"Come in." Yang enters "Want anything? Because everything is already upstairs. Like your favorite drink."

"Aw, thanks Cy." Yang kisses his cheek and Cy blushes, but hides it "Oh look what I got." Yang opens the bag and its two costumes from Bleach, one if Ichigo and the other is of Orhime, both from Thousand Year Blood War Arc.

"Wow Yang!"

"I thought it would be cool."

"It's great." They change into the costumes and play Jump Force. Cy picks Ichigo, Rukia and Naruto, Yang picks Zoro, Renji and Vegeta. Cy wins "I win! I deed it! I deed it! With skill! And triumph!"

"And cheating."

"What?"

"You cheated."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did, you no good cheater."

"Let's just play another round."

"Nope, I won't play with a cheater."

"Alright, butt hurt you are." Cy goes to the balcony and is just mad. Yang looks at Cy and feels bad to what she said. She then walks to Cy.

"Hey Cy, I'm sorry for calling you a cheater." Yang then sits next to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She then hugs Cy and Cy hugs back.

"It's alright."

"Let's do round two."

"Yeah." Cy and Yang got up and they almost held hands.

Present time

Yang holds onto the locket that is around her neck.

Yang in thought: What was I thinking?

With Riley

Riley enters the Schnee Mansion, through a window.

Awhile back

"Your mission is to check the Schnee Mansion for anything suspicious. Yang could be right about Jacques." Says Ironwodod.

Present

Riley then begins to walk around. Going through hallway after hallway, can't find anything. He then bumps into Weiss.

"Watch where you're going." Says Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee?" Riley asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm a friend of your friends."

"Are they okay?!" Weiss has a very clear worried expression.

"Yes they are... Why?"

"I heard that they saved me but they were injured."

"What? No they aren't."

"What?... Do you think is something is up with my father?"

"Do you think?"

"It could be. Because follow me." Weiss leads Riley to the place where the shadow man disappeared "I was following someone, it's not someone I recognized, too tall to be Whitley, he's male so Winter is out, more muscular than dad and Klein. So when I came to this corner, he disappeared." Riley then gets a device and puts on the wall. It's a mini computer, where you place it on a wall and makes a picture of the whole room, for secret passages. Riley activates it and there seems to be a secret door in the farther end of the wall on the right.

"There seems to be something in here." Riley opens up the secret door and comes in with Weiss.

Back to the opera

The opera's first act finished.

"Damn, one act down, yet my scroll couldn't pick up anything suspicious." Says Blake through comms.

"Same." Says Yang.

"Yeah." Says Ruby, their scrolls got a feature of being able to find a device and find out where it is.

"Maybe it's a different frequency from the one we're using." Says Blake.

"Possibly, but either way, even if the opera is amazing so far, we only have the second act to find out who are these people." Says Yang.

"How do you think Ironwood found them?" Says Ruby.

"Not that simple, it took them years and several computers, from what I can guess, just to find them. All we have are scrolls." Says Yang.

"What do we do?" Blake asks.

"What can we do?" Ruby wonders.

The end


	8. Chapter 8

With Cinder and Neo

Cinder and Neo are still trying to find a way to enter Atlas. At one point, they hear some noise, both turning around and getting their weapons.

"Show yourself!" says Cinder, and Adam just shows up still walking "Taurus."

"Cinder." Adam responds "What brings you two here?"

"We're trying to enter Atlas. What about you?"

"Going to save some people."

"Do you know how to get in?"

"No, I've never been here, never planned to make an invasion here, it was kinda made it up as it went along, never thought of coming here."

"Know any shortcuts?"

"There are things like trains that will pass in..." a train passes by and an echo is heard "now."

"We can get there."

"It would take the average person in Atlas 3 days to reach there, assuming no Grimm will attack us. Besides, whilst they are making some vehicles that can go faster than a jet, but it would take us more than 30 minutes. Even then, they are prototypes and there are none here."

"Too long... a patrol?"

"Do you want to get captured?"

"Some flaw in this design?"

"No, I never thought of a way to get in... wait, you mentioned a patrol right?"

"Yes... oh" Cinder and Adam just now got the same idea.

To the opera

The opera is almost finishing, and Yang, Blake and Ruby still found nothing.

Yang in thought: Oh my God, why can't we find them?! Its so frustrating.

Yang then accidentally changed the settings of the frequency. The flat lines then changed and Yang heard a voice in her ear comm.

Yang in thought: What? I changed the setting and I heard something.

Yang then texts Blake about it.

Yang's text: Try to change the frequency.

Blake in thought: What?... Fine.

Blake changes and hears the conversation, but in a second later it changes.

Blake in thought: I found out. Their frequency changes into a different pattern in a second later. Let me find the pattern.

Blake changes the pattern constantly, trying to find the pattern. After awhile she did and is hearing the whole conversation.

Blake texting Ruby and Yang: Yes! I found them. The pattern is up up down down left right left right right left.

Yang and Ruby do so and all of them are hearing the conversation, moments before the opera finishes.

To Weiss and Riley

Weiss and Riley are going downstairs, after opening that secret door.

"My God, what is this?" Weiss wonders quietly, both of them jaw dropped at what they are seeing. It's like an entire facility, with cryogenic pods, all of them empty except one, computers showing security camera footage from everywhere in Atlas, soldiers walking around like an entire army, there also seems to be yells in the background, but it's too faint to be heard properly.

"Who is that?" Weiss and Riley heard some noise in the background, thankfully, they saw an empty room right next to them. Riley got a multi purpose key, unlocked the room and they entered.

"What is it Jim?" a soldier asked.

"Thought I heard something." Jim responds.

"Maybe you're not sleeping well. Let' just continue patrol."

"Right." Jim and the soldier then continued to patrol.

"That was close." says Riley.

"Yeah... An office?" Weiss wonders.

"What?"

"It looks like its from my father."

"It is." Riley points to a picture of Weiss' family.

"No, he couldn't." they hear some noise outside, sounding like it is Jacques "Don't tell me..."

"I think so Weiss, your dad is the man behind it all."

"Impossible." Riley looks at Jacques' table as quickly as possible. He opens a drawer and sees a bunch of files.

"What are these?" Riley wonders and Weiss looks.

"It seems to be some form of file of the soldiers that attacked us."

"Same for me and your friend Blake." they analyze and the soldiers seem to consist of people who were presumed dead or poor children who lost their families and have nowhere else to go. They also seem to be enhanced with steroids, all except two, trained in all forms of combat, and trained to be ruthless killers. Riley then looks a bit more at the drawer.

"Why do you think dad did these?"

"Not sure Weiss." Riley found a camera of a sorts "let's see this." They turn on the camera. There are several videos. Riley looks at the first one. The video plays and shows someone getting tortured.

Jacques in video: All you know is loyalty to Atlas. You have no friends. No family. None of that. Failure is not an option.

They stop watching. Riley clicks the second video. The second one shows a pov video of one of the soldiers. He seems to have entered a White Fang base. During that, it shows him brutally killing a member of the White Fang, by doing a choke hold on him then stabbing him in the back several times.

"We need to show all of this to the General." says Riley.

"Right, I'll make copies of the files, just in case." Weiss suggests.

"Go ahead." Riley sends the videos to Ironwood, as Weiss makes copies of all the files.

Back to the opera

Yang, Blake and Ruby are walking to the entrance.

"The opera was great." says Yang.

"We were even able to find the soldiers." says Blake.

"Go us." says Ruby.

"I'll be right back. Need to do something." says Yang.

"Alright, we're waiting for you, we still have time." says Ruby. Yang walks off. Blake is in deep thought. She reflects on how, after she found the frequency of the soldiers communicating, and texting Yang and Ruby about it, she got this feeling that someone was watching them, she couldn't tell because whenever she looked it seems like no one was looking at her.

Blake in thought: Am I going crazy?

"Hey Blake." Blake then comes back to reality "Are you okay?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah." Blake responds "I just got this weird feeling."

"What is..." Before Ruby could finish her sentence, she passed out and got carried by someone.

"Hey..." Before Blake could say anything, she also got stunned. She got a look at both of the people holding her and Ruby, and they are 2 girls, one more was also there, seemingly for Yang. Blake and Ruby were barely able to hear what they were saying.

"Where is the blonde?" says one of them through radio. The radio was too muffled for Blake and Ruby to hear properly.

"Where is she now?"

"Got it. We need the blonde, get to the toilet." two of the women left and the third one is keeping an eye on them.

Ruby: No... Sis...

Ruby and Blake passes out.

To be continued


End file.
